


Random Crobby Drabbles

by McLeodCorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLeodCorner/pseuds/McLeodCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of my head cannons and one shots I have about my favorite ship, Crobby. They aren't true drabbles because they're more than 100 words and with a lack of a better word I used drabble anyways. There may also be some smut later on but no promises. ;) They aren't in any particular order either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

Crowley was straddling Bobby on the sofa, with his tongue battling for dominance in Bobby's mouth. Crowley was dragging his nails down Bobby's back, pressing hard to get through his flannel. Bobby's hand was in his hair and was occasionally tugging hard on it, making him groan quietly. Both of their eyes were closed and they were sitting in silence enjoying the deepness of their kiss. Crowley began thinking that tonight might be the night him and Bobby go all the way, so to speak. They have officially been a couple for a month now, but he decided to take things slow since he knew Bobby was new at this. He was about to break the kiss to suggest relocating to the bedroom when the front door slammed shut.

 

"BOBBY! YOU HOME? IT'S SAM AND DEAN!"  Bobby's eyes flew open at the sound of Dean's voice and flung Crowley off his lap. He landed on his arse on the floor.

 

"Ow!" Crowley growled. "Really? It's been a whole month. As much as I love having the mood ruined whenever they walk into the room, you're going to have to tell them eventually."

 

"I know ya idjit, just..." He trailed off as Sam and Dean walked into the living room. Crowley squinted at Bobby as he stood up and brushed himself off.

 

"Anything you'd like to tell the boys, Robert?"  

 

Bobby sighed and stood up. He moved behind Crowley and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against his chest. Crowley took this as an opportunity to lean his head back to rest on Bobby's shoulder. "Boys, Crowley and I are...dating." Bobby mumbled, barely above a whisper. He looked at the ground and shuffled uncomfortably on  his feet. Sam and Dean stared in silence for a few minutes, processing this new piece of information before Sam spoke up.

 

"Are you happy?" The question shocked all three of them. It looked as if Dean would interject, but he held his tongue for the moment, waiting for an answer. Bobby paused for a moment to think about his reply before settling on an answer and pulling Crowley closer.  

 

"Yes." Bobby raised his view to the boys. He could almost hear the grin on Crowley's face.

 

"As long as you're happy and he doesn't try anything, then I guess he can stay." Sam stated. Dean paused before  giving a grunt in agreement and going into the kitchen to grab a beer. Sam followed suit after giving a nod to the couple. After the boys were in the kitchen Crowley turned to face Bobby and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, idjit." He kissed Crowley back and led him into the kitchen, holding his hand.


	2. Redemption

The boys were dragging and yanking someone towards Bobby's house. It took him a moment to realize that the man in the tattered clothes was Crowley. They were dragging him by his coat collar. A bag was over his head and a pair of cuffs were locked around his wrists. Dean called out once they reached the porch.

"Hey Bobby, open up! It Sam and Dean!" Dean shoved Crowley through the door once Bobby opened it.

"What the hell did you boys do?" Bobby asked as they walked past him.

"We'll explain later. Right now we gotta tie Crowley down, then we can talk." Sam explained quickly as he pushed Crowley down the steps towards the panic room. Dean followed with a long chain that had a collar with sigils etched on it attached at the end.. He heard things being moved around in the basement while he grabbed some beers out of the fridge, wanting an explanation of why the boys were chaining the king of hell up in his basement. Bobby handed them the beers a few minutes later as they came back upstairs and headed into the living room.

"What's goin' on boys?"

"The last trial to closing the gates of hell was to cure a demon. We were going to do it to Crowley, but I couldn't finish it because it would have killed me if I finished. Dean stopped me." Sam explained. "So now we have a halfway cured Crowley stuck in your basement."

"Well why’d ya bring him here?"

"Well," Dean began, "He seems to like you the most so we figured he'd be more comfortable around you...and maybe you could help him through his...humanity."

Bobby sighed. "I'll see what I can do boys."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam replied gratefully. "Hey, I hate to leave you so early but we have some stuff we need to deal with with Cas. Will you be alright on your own with Crowley?"

"I've been okay so far." Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving to pack up the Impala. Sam smiled at Bobby and gave him a nod before turning to follow Dean.

An hour or so after the boys left Bobby decided to head downstairs to check on the demon. He hauled open the iron door and walked in. Crowley was tied to a chair in the middle of a devil’s trap painted on the floor. The hood was gone but there was a strip of duct tape over his mouth. His face was plastered with blood and a few bruises were forming on his cheek. When Bobby walked in he looked up from the ground, his eyes watery.

Crowley quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to show that he was a few seconds away from full out crying. He flinched when Bobby walked closer to him, but relaxed when he pulled out keys and started to unlock him. Bobby let the collar fall to the floor and then he moved to take the handcuffs off. After the cuffs were off he peeled the tape off Crowley's mouth. Crowley grunted and rubbed his mouth where the tape was ripped off.

"Thanks." Crowley mumbled while still sitting in the chair, not looking up.  He didn't want to see the look of pity that was most likely plastered on the hunter's face. Bobby put a hand under his chin and tilted it up so he could get a look at Crowley’s wounds. He tilted his head gently side to side before leaving to get some supplies, motioning for Crowley to follow.

Crowley stood up and stretched for a minute before walking after him. He hadn’t been outside the study and kitchen of Bobby’s house before. It was a little weird, to be honest, that Bobby was just letting him walk around freely. After exploring for a minute he walked into the living room and saw Bobby hunched over, digging through a drawer. Bobby straightened out and had a small medical kit in his hands. He motioned for Crowley to sit down on the couch.  

Once Crowley sat down, he sat next to him and opened the kit, laying out the stuff he’d need on the side table.After he was set up, Bobby grabbed Crowley’s chin again and dabbed the cuts on his face with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball. Crowley hissed when Bobby applied pressure.

“Don’t be such a baby ya idjit.” Bobby teased, as he put bandages on some of the bigger cuts. He closed up the kit once he was done. When he turned back around after putting it away Bobby saw that the wetness had returned to Crowley’s eyes. Crowley was staring at the floor and blinking rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling. Bobby sat back down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Without warning Crowley buried his face in Bobby’s chest and started crying.

“I am a MONSTER!” Crowley sobbed, fisting his hands in the other’s flannel. Bobby wrapped his arms around the shorter demon and ran a hand up and down his back, hoping it would soothe him a bit. The hunter pulled Crowley closer and nuzzled his nose in his hair.

“Yeah, but that was before. Things are different now,” Bobby said softly. Crowley was looking at him now, eyes doubtful, tear trails leading down his bruised cheeks. “You can redeem yourself, Crowley. I’ll help you.”  Crowley looked up at him with now hopeful eyes.

“I would like that.” He whispered as he settled back into the hunter’s warm embrace. Crowley sat on the couch thinking of redemption, quietly purring at the hunter’s hand that was now carding through his hair. “I’d like that a lot.” He repeated as his eyes closed, letting himself sleep for the first time in centuries, wrapped in Bobby’s arms.

 


	3. Rest Up

Over the past month or so, Crowley has found himself sitting on Bobby singer’s sofa at night more and more often. Most of the time Bobby would be sitting at his desk, scowling as he skimmed through old tomes, hoping to find that one piece of information to help a fellow hunter in need. The old grump wouldn’t even notice his presence until he finished his beer and had to get up to grab another.

Tonight looked like it was going to go the same way until Crowley saw how wore down his hunter looked. Bobby’s shoulders were hunched over more than usual and he had very dark bags under his eyes. His head was resting on an arm that looked like it could collapse any second.

“When’s the last time you slept, Robert?” Crowley demanded, making the half asleep hunter jump in his chair.

“I don’t know,” Bobby snapped, “A few days ago, I think.”

“You do know humans need to sleep regularly, right?”

“Whatever ya idjit.” Any other day Crowley would have just sat back, but today he was taking none of the hunter’s crap. Crowley stomped over to the desk and hauled Bobby on his feet. He pushed him over to the couch and sat down before tugging the hunter down with him. Bobby rested his head on Crowley’s thigh, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

 **  
**“Get some rest, love.” Crowley said, running his hand along Bobby’s side. The hunter grumbled in reply, but fell asleep quickly so Crowley zapped up come contracts to review. While he was correcting the contracts he was lightly massaging Bobby’s back with his free hand. Couldn’t have his hunter being too stiff to have some fun later. He smirked to himself, thoughts drifting to the sleeping hunter curled around him. That old fool was gonna end up dying if he kept on not taking care of himself, and under no circumstances would Crowley allow that to happen. He set the contract to the side and leaned back, closing his eyes and began to plan a nice dinner for Bobby. It’s been a while since he last cooked for his hunter, maybe he’d make a lasagna….


	4. Breakfast

Bobby woke up in his bed to a delicious smell drifting in from downstairs. He rolled on his side and felt the empty space beside him. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. A soft humming could be heard from downstairs along with the sizzling of food cooking. Bobby groggily made his way downstairs and was greeted with Crowley leaning over the stove. The demon was wearing one of Bobby's shirts and a pair of boxers. Bobby would never say it out loud, but Crowley looked rather endearing while cooking. He walked up behind the chef and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose in Crowley's hair.

 

"Morning, love." Crowley hummed from under Bobby, leaning into the embrace.

 

“Whatcha makin’?”

 

“Just some pancakes and bacon, nothing too special.” Crowley turned to face his hunter and leaned up to peck him on the lips. “It’ll be done in a few minutes, go set the table, darling.”

 

Bobby sighed and let go of him, walking over to the cabinet to grab some plates and silverware. After he set up the plates he got some glasses and poured them each a drink. Taking a seat, he waited for Crowley to bring in the food. Soon enough he came into the dining room and dished out the food, then took a seat himself next to Bobby. When he sat down he scooted his chair closer to his hunter and wound his legs around the other’s. Bobby went to take a bite of his pancakes but Crowley stopped him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, love. Not so fast.” He took Bobby’s fork from his hand, ignoring his protests. “Allow me.” Bobby rolled his eyes and grinned, letting the king of hell feed him like a child.

 

“These are really good, Crowley.” Bobby complimented, opening his mouth again for more.

 

“Of course they are, _I_ made them. I wouldn’t allow you to eat anything except the best.” Crowley noticed a drop of syrup running down Bobby’s chin. He leaned forward and licked the sweet syrup off his lips, humming at the taste. When he leaned back down Bobby had a forkful of pancakes aimed for his mouth.

 

“Your turn.” Bobby stated, letting the fork hover in front of his face. Crowley happily obliged, opening his mouth.

 

“You’re right.” He remarked while chewing, “Those are really good.” Crowley grabbed a piece of bacon and moved to sit on the hunter’s lap. “Admit it,” He said, taking a bite of the bacon, “I’m an amazing chef and you’d starve without me.”

 

Bobby shoved another mouthful of pancakes in Crowley’s mouth. “I wouldn’t starve ya idjit, I know how to order takeout.” The demon just scowled as he chewed his pancakes. “But I will admit, my taste buds wouldn’t be as happy without ya.” He pecked Crowley on the lips. “Love ya, babe.” Crowley shuffled in Bobby’s lap before tucking his head under the hunter’s chin and closing his eyes.

 

“Love you too, Robert. Now feed me more pancakes, love."

 

 


	5. Spiders

“AHHH!”

Bobby was skimming a book about vampires when he heard the scream from upstairs. He sprinted up, going two stairs at a time. Once he was at the top he bumped into Crowley who was rushing out of their bedroom.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Bobby questioned, looking the demon over for wounds or anything that would tell him what was wrong. Instead he was greeted with a perfectly fine Crowley, except for his cheeks growing a very dark shade of red. The shorter man stared at the floor in shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

“There’s a spider...on the wall.” He mumbled, scratching the floor with the point of his shoes. Bobby squinted at him, unsure if Crowley was just messing with him or actually being serious. After a moment, he pushed past the demon and walked into the bedroom. He looked around the room until he found the creature the king was talking about. It was a tiny spider, no bigger than a quarter with all of it’s legs spread out.

“Seriously?” He glared at Crowley as he slinked in the room slowly behind Bobby.

**  
**“They’re creepy and gross.” The demon growled. “Would you just kill it already?” Bobby exhaled louder than necessary and rolled his eyes, kneeling to grab a shoe off of the floor. He walked over to the wall and smashed the spider quickly. On his way back out the door he shoved the shoe in Crowley’s face. The king yelped and jumped back so his back was against the wall, trying to dodge the now dead creature on the shoe. Bobby grinned as he went downstairs to clean off his shoe. He saw Crowley shudder out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. Who would have figured the King of Hell was afraid of spiders?


	6. Spooning

_This_ was Crowley’s favorite part. Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ the sex, he just liked the after part a smidge more.They would be lying side by side, both panting hard and coming down from their high when Bobby would reach over and pull him close. He would bury his nose in Crowley’s hair and snake his arms around his waist, pulling the demon impossibly closer. Crowley's back would be pressed to his chest and Bobby would give him butterfly kisses on his neck and shoulders. The hunter would whisper sweet nothings into his ear, a content smile plastered on his face.

Crowley loved this side of Bobby. None of his other partners had ever been tender with him. It had always been a quick rough fuck with no regard for his own needs and then they would leave without so much as a goodbye. Not with Bobby though, he always made sure Crowley's needs and wants were taken care of before his own. He didn't just take what he wanted and leave, he took his time and actually _made love_.

  
Crowley rolled over to face Bobby and buried his face in his chest. Once he settled Bobby put a hand in his hair and lightly massaged his scalp, making the demon purr. He loved it when the hunter did that, something Bobby had figured out early on. He pressed kisses to Robert’s chest, letting his gaze linger over the nail trails he’d left from earlier. Eventually, the hand in his hair stilled and soft snoring started drifting from Bobby’s direction. Crowley smirked and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep in the hunter’s warm embrace.


	7. Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this one so if there are any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.
> 
> Also tw for torture

Bobby, Sam and Dean found a case about two cities over from the eldest hunter’s house. It seemed like a quick and easy small nest of vampires, a few hour job. Their expectations were wrong. After the hour drive, they arrived at the location of the nest. The building was almost windowless except for a small one level with the ground. The boys parked the car behind some trees and slid out, heading to the window with guns drawn. A scream erupted from inside that sounded very familiar. It was low and more like a growl than an actual scream, but they could hear the pained tone. The three hunters hunched down to look into the window.

Crowley was chained to the wall by his wrists, arms spread out on both sides. His ankles were also chained to the wall, the only thing keeping him standing. A devil's trap was painted on the ceiling above him and sigils littered the walls, making him weak. An additional chain was around his throat, keeping his head from hanging too low. Five arrows were embedded into his chest, an additional one in each of his hands pinning them to the wall. Blood dripped from his mouth and landed on his shirt, which looked as though a target was spray painted on it which had the bullseye over his heart. Luckily, it looked like no one had hit the bullseye yet. A vamp walked over to the demon and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“What kind of _King_  gets capture by vampires, huh?” She stepped aside as a second vampire shot an arrow from a crossbow across the room. He screamed as it made contact, hitting dangerously close to his heart. The wound sizzled and Bobby suspected they probably dipped them in holy water. Dean moved back and pulled him aside.

“When’s the last time you saw him, Bobby?”

“About a week ago, give or take.” He replied guiltily. Usually he would have called to check up on the demon if they hadn’t seen each other for a few days, but work consumed his thoughts for the past week and it slipped his mind. _Selfish bastard. Crowley would have called to check up on you._ Bobby shook his head, he needed a clear mind right now, self loathing could wait. Another scream erupted from inside and he moved to look. This time the arrow found itself in Crowley’s thigh, the vampires cheering on and laughing. “So what’s the plan, boys?”

“I count 6 vamps.” Sam began, “If we sneak in through the back and each take two it should be pretty easy. Sound good?”

The elder hunters agreed and moved silently to the back door. Sam cracked it open and then motioned for the other two to follow. The building was pretty small and there were only a few rooms to clear before entering the one where Crowley was held. The head vamp was currently twisting an arrow further into the demon, which although Bobby would hate to say, was providing a great distraction for them to take down the other vampires. The other five fell quickly, his screams covering the sound of their bodies hitting the floor. The head vamp finished and turned around, being greeted by a blade separating her head from her shoulders.

Crowley was panting and coughing, splattering blood everywhere. His head was hung and his eyes were closed trying to regain some strength. He flinched when Bobby put a hand on his cheek, brushing his thumb over it.

“Crowley, it’s me, Bobby.”

Crowley lifted his head a little, leaning into the touch. “Rob-ert?” His voice was weak and hoarse, but hopeful.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take you home. Sam get the keys. And Dean, hold him up while I pull these arrows out.” The Winchesters moved to follow their orders. Sam dug through the corpse’s pockets until he found the keys. Dean held Crowley up while Sam unlocked him, helping the demon sit on the ground once they got him out. Bobby took off his belt and handed it to Crowley.

“Bite down on this.” The King did as he was told and put the worn belt in between his teeth. Bobby took one of his wrists in his hand and inspected it before tugging lightly on the arrow. The arrows themselves has sigils carved into them and were most likely keeping the demon from healing. Crowley whimpered and jerked his hand away on instinct, sliding it back after the initial pain passed.

“Crowley, I’m just gonna rip it out fast like a bandaid, okay?” Crowley hesitated a moment before nodding. “One...two...three!” Bobby yanked the arrow out, earning a growl from the demon. He flexed his fingers a bit before giving the hunter his other hand, preparing himself for the pain. The other arrow was pulled out with the same response and Bobby was grateful that the pain didn't seem too bad. When he started to pull out one from his chest Crowley dropped the belt and screamed. The hunter let go of the arrow and moved back to let the demon catch his breath.

“I have to get them out.”

“I know,” Crowley heaved, “Just...just give me a second.” After a minute or so he spoke back up. “Okay, so once you start again don’t stop. No matter what, just keep going until they’re all out. Alright?”

Bobby and the boys nodded. Sam and Dean leaned him gently against the wall and each placed a hand on his shoulders, as much as they’d hate to admit it, they cared about what happened to him. Bobby started to pull out another arrow and the demon was biting his lip, so hard he drew blood, to try and suppress his screams, but it became too much and he was yelling again. The hunter stalled until Crowley told him to keep going. He got it out and quickly moved to the next one, getting it halfway out before freezing when the demon's screams stopped and his head drooped forward.

“Crowley?” No response. He put a hand on his cheek and tilted his head so he could look at the demon. Crowley’s eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open, blood still dripping out. Panic started to flood the hunter until Crowley’s chest moved up and down in an erratic pace. He wasn’t in good condition, but alive. Bobby could live with those circumstances. He yanked the remaining arrows out, since Crowley was unconscious and couldn’t feel anything it didn’t matter how fast he ripped them out. Fresh crimson blood poured out of the newly opened wounds. The hunter hauled the demon into his arms bridal style and made his way out the back door. Sam and Dean followed suit with Dean running ahead to start the car. He drove the car over and Bobby slid in the backseat, making sure Crowley wouldn’t lie back and choke on his blood. Sam got into the passenger side and they sped back to Bobby’s place.

After half an hour on the road the demon started to stir. He coughed up more blood on his shirt and started to sit up but Bobby wrapped an arm across his chest and lightly pulled him back down.

“Just rest up, we’re almost home, Crowley.” He ran a hand through the shorter man’s hair.

“M’kay.” The exhausted man mumbled, settling back into the embrace and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the hunter’s lap.

 


	8. Lap

Every once in a while the stress of being the King of Hell would get too much and Crowley would need an escape from it all. Tonight he found himself on Bobby’s porch...again. Peeking in through the window, he made sure the Winchesters weren’t home before popping into the hunter’s study. He sighed loudly before grabbing the book out of Bobby’s hands and placing it on the desk. Crowley crawled onto the hunter’s lap and straddled him, burying his face in Bobby’s neck.

The hunter didn’t ask any questions, just wrapped his arms around the demon and lightly rubbed his back. Crowley closed his eyes and let Bobby hold him for the time being, like he did for the old man whenever he was worrying about the boys too much. Bobby moved his other hand into Crowley’s hair and scratched his scalp lightly, making him purr softly. After a few minutes of this the hunter pulled away a little and cupped his face.

“What’s buggin’ ya, Crowley?”

“Nothing love, just Hell being Hell.”

Bobby pecked the demon on the lips before moving his head so it rested against his chest again. Crowley appreciated that he never pried like some people would. There are just some things he couldn’t explain about Hell or if he tried the hunter wouldn’t really understand. So instead he just offered some reassurance and contact, which Crowley adored and craved on a daily basis anyways so it just meant that much more when Bobby was consoling him. The demon rubbed his face against the flannel, breathing in the old book smell and closing his eyes. The consoling hand continued to run up and down his back, lulling him to sleep and escape from his problems.

 


	9. Arrows II

Crowley barely stirred when he felt someone lifting him out of the backseat. He just groaned and pressed his face against whomever picked him up. By the scent of old books and whiskey, he determined it was Bobby. A cold breeze blew past him, stinging his nose and making him bury his face further into the hunter’s jacket, curling his injured fists around the fabric. A door creaked open and slammed shut behind them as they made their way throughout the house. He was set down on the couch and whined quietly when the hands left him, along with the warmth they brought. Curling in on himself despite the pain from his wounds, Crowley tried to conserve some body heat. He heard voices coming from behind him but they were too low for his ears to pick up. Instead he focused on trying not to shiver, which failed after a few seconds and he ended up shaking even harder than before. He flinched when hands were placed on him, letting out a small whimper as he pushed himself further into the back of the couch. A hand moved to cup his cheek and he cracked opened his eyes to see Bobby’s soft eyes looking back at him. He slightly leaned into the touch and and curled his injured hand in Bobby's flannel when the hunter’s other hand poked along his sides to find any other injuries.

 

"I got you Crowley, don't worry." Bobby whispered soothingly as he ran a hand through the demon's hair, watching his eyes struggle to stay open for a minute before fluttering closed. Bobby froze for a second when Crowley's hand fell from his shirt before checking to make sure he was still breathing. _Probably just passed out from blood loss._ Bobby thought after seeing the rise and fall of his chest, urging him to move faster to patch him up before Crowley lost any more blood. He gently rolled him on his back and dabbed at some blood leaking out of the demon’s mouth before unbuttoning his shirt to get a better look at the chest wounds.

While Bobby peeled away the rest of the blood encrusted shirt he found the six small holes in his chest, pretty spread out from each other and leaking blood everywhere. Sam brought him the first aid kit while Dean got a bowl of warm water and some towels. He shooed them away after they gave him the supplies so he could tend to Crowley’s wounds without them poking around and distracting him. They slipped away to sulk in the kitchen while he worked.

The wounds were still sizzling which most likely meant there was holy water residue in them from the arrows. Bobby grabbed a towel and started dabbing at the holes, only stopping when most of the sizzling had stopped. He leaned back and sat on his heels, watching the shivering demon below him for a moment while he decided where to start on the wounded man. He dig through the kit until he found a needle and some stitches to sew up the wounds before more blood seeped out of them. They were small enough to only need a few stitches each so patching those up didn’t take too long. Bobby pulled Crowley up into a sitting position and wrapped gauze around his chest to cover the wounds. The demon faintly groaned in his unconscious state when he was moved but Bobby quickly settled him in a more comfortable position after wrapping him up. Bobby quickly peeked over his shoulder in the kitchen to make sure the boys were still in the kitchen before sliding Crowley’s pants off. After tossing the ruined garment in the corner he slid up the leg of his boxers to start cleaning his wound and wrapping it up as well.

Once that was done he moved to inspect Crowley’s hands. Bobby cradled one hand and cringed at it’s condition. The hole was dead center and looked infected. He went into the bathroom to get a more powerful antiseptic. It took him a few minutes to dig it out of the medicine cabinet. The hunter went back to Crowley’s side and poured it over both hands, glad the demon was unconscious or it would have burned like Hell. He wrapped up his hands and ran upstairs to grab him a set of sweats to wear- he highly doubted Crowley would be happy if the boys saw him in his skivvies- and headed back downstairs. After a bit of difficulty dressing an unconscious body he managed to slip on the clothes and bundled him up in a quilt before pitching the tattered suit.

“How is he?” Sam asked, downing the last sips of his beer.

“He's passed out for now, but I’m sure after some rest and a break from being shot with holy water arrows he’ll heal up pretty fast.” Bobby looked around the kitchen. “Where’s Dean?”

“He ran to the store about a half hour ago, said he wanted some pie. He’ll be back soon.”

“Alright, well I’m gonna move Crowley upstairs so he doesn’t hafta' sleep on the couch. Yell upstairs when Dean gets back.” Bobby returned to Crowley’s side and picked him up bridal style, letting his head loll to the side and rest on his shoulder. He walked up the wooden stairs to their bedroom and laid the demon down, tucking him in with the blankets up to his chin and even going so far as to fluff his pillow a bit before sitting on top of the covers next to him. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a few minutes before turning on the lamp on the side table and pulling out a novel. He wanted to stay close for a little bit, just in case Crowley needed something or started to choke on his blood during his sleep.

\------------------------------------------

Crowley awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the windows. He blinked a few times before attempting to rub his eyes, which startled him when he felt rough gauze where soft flesh should have been. He inspected his hands before lifting the blankets and poking at the wrappings around his chest and leg. _Good, that rescue wasn’t my imagination._ He thought while  he pushed himself up, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his chest. He flopped back down on the soft mattress and scanned the room for Bobby or one of the boys, instead he found an envelope with his name on it laying on the side table. Crowley leaned over and opened the envelope, sliding out what looked like a card. There was a picture of a cartoon person in a hospital gown with a needle in his arse on the front. He sighed and opened the card. There was only one sentence on the inside followed by Dean’s writing:

**Get well soon.**

_I saved you a piece of pie._

_-Sam & Dean_

Crowley scoffed and tossed the card back on the table, attempting to sit up again. This time he was more prepared for the sudden pain and managed to swing his legs over the side and stand up shakily. Using the wall, he made his way to the hallway and limped halfway down the staircase, grunting and panting before he heard someone yelp below him. Crowley jumped and almost lost his footing, but the hunter was already up the stairs and put an arm around his shoulders to support his weight.

“Are you tryin to hurt yourself?” Bobby growled, helping Crowley get down the remaining stairs and leading him the the couch.

“I was doing fine, thank you very much, Robert.” Crowley snapped, shifting into a more comfortable position on the couch. Bobby disappeared for a second before returning and handing him a glass of water that he gulped down graciously.

“You worked up a sweat going down the stairs. You ain’t doing fine.” He mimicked in Crowley’s accent, using his sleeve to wipe at the demon’s forehead. Crowley scowled and pulled away, drinking the rest of the water before setting the glass on the coffee table.

"What happened to the boys? I found their very heartfelt card."

"They went off on another hunt this morning. Dean said he left you a get well present in the fridge, I never checked what it was."

"It's pie. He said so in the card, although I didn't think he'd actually leave it."

"I'll get it for you. You lay down and rest up. I don't want you tearin' out your stitches."

"Okay Mom." Crowley said, curling his legs up on the couch and laying down, with a little resistance from his thigh, and rested his head on a throw pillow. A few minutes later Bobby came back in holding a heated up piece of pie with a dollop of whipped cream on the top. Crowley inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmm, cherry." He reached out for the plate but Bobby pulled it away, instead holding out his other hand to reveal two orange pills in his palm.

“Ibuprofen. Take them or you won’t get pie.”

"Pills with my pie, you know me so well Robert." He reached out and grabbed them, swallowing them dry before reaching for the pie again. This time Bobby gave it to him and then returned to the kitchen to get him more water. By the time he returned Crowley was already done eating and was laying back down, prodding at his bandages.

"Stop that." Bobby swatted his hand away and set the glass on the table before lifting Crowley’s  head to sit down under him and cradle the demon's head in his lap. "How ya feeling?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Like I could run a marathon." Crowley replied, leaning into the touch. The hunter shot him a look. "I'm a bit sore but I'll heal soon, don't fret about little ol’ me."

"What happened?"

Crowley sighed. "Long story short, vampires aren't very diplomatic. No integrity. They say they want to deal, but next thing you know you wake up chained to a bloody- quite literally- wall getting filled with arrows!" He winced at the sting in his chest from the force of his words. "I'm glad you found me, Robert." Reaching up, he laced his fingers with the hunter's, nuzzling his face further in his lap.

Bobby felt a pang of guilt at the memory of the past week flying by without him checking up on Crowley.

"Sorry I couldn't get there sooner."

Crowley hummed and closed his eyes, throwing an arm across the other's legs and pressing his face further into the warmth of Bobby's lap. The hunter grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and draped it over Crowley, rubbing his back lightly.

"You just rest up and later you can complain all about it over a bottle of Craig."

  
Crowley mumbled something inaudible and curled up against him, turning on his side. Very quickly after, his breathing evened out to a slow steady pace as he drifted to sleep. Bobby leaned back with his hand resting in the demon’s hair, occasionally scratching his scalp until he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird and quick endings are weird. 
> 
> ( I need to get someone to motivate me to write more and a beta because as Chuck put it, writing is hard. :P )


	10. Nights

Crowley opened his eyes to see Bobby tied to a chair in front of him, blood dripping from his nose onto his torn flannel shirt. Immediately he tensed up, attempting to reach forward but his hand were tied to a chair in the center of a devil’s trap. He growled in the back of his throat when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, calm and calculated.

“‘Bout time you woke up.” A voice he recognized spoke up from behind him, heels clacking louder as she got closer. “I was starting to think you’d sleep through all the fun.” He scowled as she waltzed in his view, grinning slyly ear to ear.

“Abaddon,” He greeted through gritted teeth, “It’s been a while. You look tired. Throne not all the rainbows and three headed puppies it seemed, huh?”

She responded with a sharp slap across his face.

“I can assure you that the little demons love me. Fear me. And unlike during your rule, they actually respect me and every decision I make. Like this one, for instance.” She spun around so she was facing the hunter. “Make the king watch his lover die- painfully- and then he dies himself. Like a tragic love story.”

Crowley straightened in his chair, pulling harder on the ropes, making them dig into his wrist and sizzle.

“Doused in holy water Crowley. There’s no use trying, unless you want to just start the pain before it’s even your turn.” Abaddon walked over and pushed a cart with already bloodied tools on it towards Bobby. “Very naughty.” She purred, peeking over her shoulder before returning her attention to the tools. After scanning over the array for a moments she picked up a slender, sharp looking blade and ran a finger along the edge before driving it into Bobby’s thigh. The hunter shot up in the chair, instinctually pulling on the ropes keeping him bound and growled against the strip of duct tape over his mouth. Eyes shut tightly, he managed not to make any unbecoming sounds until Abaddon twisted the knife slowly tearing the rip in his flesh bigger. Bobby’s back arched off the back of the chair as a whine built up in the back of his throat. She yanked the knife out of his leg, watching as blood oozed out of the fresh wound.

Bobby cracked open his eyes for the first time since Crowley regained consciousness. Tension visibly left his shoulders once he made eye contact with the other. The contact quickly broke when Abaddon’s hand gripped the hunter’s face and made him look up at her. The strip of duct tape was swiffly removed with only a small groan of discomfort from Bobby.

“It’s not as entertaining if you don’t get to hear the screams.” She purred, running a hand through his blood stained beard, raking her fingers down and leaving trails. She walked back over to the cart and tossed the knife on the cart before waving her hand over the collection of equipment. “Now, what to do next?”

\------------------

Countless hours of torture later, Bobby was an unrecognizable, bloody mess and Crowley was in tears, his wrists and ankles bloody from pulling on the ropes holding him to the chair.

Abaddon walked over to his sobbing figure and tilted his chin up, crouching down next to him and turned slightly away so she could see both of her prisoners. She swiped away Crowley’s tears with her thumb.

“He’s in so much pain Crowley. Don’t you think we should just put him out of his misery?”

Crowley’s eyes were locked on the mutilated man in front of him, his lover, the man who probably wouldn’t even be in this mess if Crowley was smart enough to leave his dick in his pants. But instead he chose to fall in love with a hunter who is now going to die and it was all his fault. More tears rolled down his face as Abaddon pulled away, moving behind a barely breathing Bobby.

“You know, you’re no fun when you don’t talk back Crowley. Maybe this’ll knock you back into action.” The blade flew across the hunter’s throat with a quick flick of her wrist. Crowley found his voice again and screeched the most desperate noise he’s ever heard come out of his mouth in his entire live. Even on the rack he hadn’t been that far gone for such a sound to escape his lips and gain the light of day.

Abaddon started to make her way towards him but the next time he blinked he was staring at a plain white ceiling, and lying down somewhere soft. As images flashed in his mind, his hand flew to the space to his right, heart jumping in his throat when it was empty. Slowly, he pushed himself up and wiped at his wet face with his borrowed flannel pajama shirt before climbing out of bed and staggering towards the stairs. The pants were big enough to cover his feet as he walked, keeping them warm on the cold wooden floor.

“Robert?” He called tentatively. “Darling?” Crowley crept through the house carefully, pausing to lean against the archway of the study. Bobby was sitting at his desk, small lamp illuminating the dust floating around and piles of books stacked around. The hunter himself was hunched over, snoring away and drooling on an open tome, still dressed in his own pajamas.

Crowley walked over and ran a hand through his lover’s hair, feeling tears build up at the brim of his eyes. He gave in and buried his face in the crook of his neck, relishing in the scent of whiskey and old ink, letting the tears fall and darken Bobby’s shirt.

“Robert.,” Crowley whispered, giving a small tug on his sleeve. “Cmon back you bed you old oaf. I’m not gonna carry you again.”

Bobby groaned and reached out with his hand, running a hand through Crowley’s hair, tickling over the sensitive nape of his neck for a second before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Be up in a sec.” He cracked open his tired eyes and caught a glance at Crowley’s glossy eyes before the demon could turn away, he put a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “Promise.”

Crowley straightened out and started to move towards the stairs, smiling when he heard the scratches of Bobby’s chair being moved. The hunter quickly caught up after turning the lamp off, wrapping his arms around Crowley and pecking him on the cheek from behind.

“I love you.” Bobby mumbled, rubbing small circles on Crowley’s hips with his thumbs. “I’ll always be here for you.”

 **  
**Crowley leaned into Bobby, a small smile on his face. He was okay with the occasional soul crushing nighterror, as long as it meant he got to be closer to the other for a few extra hours.  No matter how bad some nights got he could always count on the hunter being there to chase the images away.


End file.
